It is known to modify the specific gravity of a process water solution in order to make produce float in the solution, by admixing sodium lignosulfonate, sodium silicate, or sodium sulfate with the solution, in an amount sufficient to cause the produce to float when introduced into the solution. Sodium lignosulfonate, sodium silicate and sodium sulfate have significant drawbacks, however, including low solubility and a slow rate of dissolution. They are abrasive to the equipment and they cause phytotoxicity, biological oxygen demand (BOD), and wastewater color problems, as well as pH incompatibilities and disposal problems at publicly operated treatment works.
There is a need for a way of controlling the specific gravity of process water without experiencing the various problems that are encountered when using sodium lignosulfonate, sodium silicate and/or sodium sulfate. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of raising the specific gravity of process water, so that produce, such as and including pears, will readily float in the process water. An object of the invention is to control the specific gravity of process water and at the same time extend the use life of the process water. A primary object of the present invention is to address this problem and provide solutions to the problem that are relatively simple and inexpensive.